wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Sky of Ice and Rain
WIP Fanfiction by sidewalkflowers, Sparrow the Skywing, and TheUnFathomable. Characters (Add as they are mentioned) Snowstar Sparrow the SkyWing Wallflower Chapter 1: Snowstar Snowstar had shredded the cushions. All that was left was the tapestries, and her claws were itching. But she knew that while cushions could be replaced, these tapestries were irreparable and priceless. She scowled and walked to the window. From her room she could see the whole mountain range, as well as a bit of the palace if she craned her head. She hated all the tight, cramped spaces here. And so much greenness felt unnatural. Where was all the snow? Nonexistent now that it was summer, apparently. She had been in the Skywing palace for a little over three months, and while she loved some of these dragons, many of them were horrid. For an Icewing after the war, she was in amazing shape. Her white scales were always gleaming, her talons spotless, and there were no marks or scars anywhere on her. That was because she was an ambassador. It was her job to travel to other kingdoms and amend relations. Now she was in the Sky Kingdom, and she was getting tired of it. Every night she cleaned up and composed herself and went to dinners with nobles and sometimes the queen, fawning over these dragons and their palace. They told her how beautiful she was (she already knew that) and how much better things were under Queen Ruby (she knew that, too) and their ideas to ally and trade with the Icewings (all ideas that had already been thought up and rejected). Despite all this, Snowstar kept a straight face and always acted courteous. She knew that if not the Skywings, she would be sent somewhere worse, like to the Seawings or Rainwings. She had heard that Queen Glory was nice, but the rainforest was most definitely not. She was just glad she would never have to go to the Night Kingdom. Her queen would never ally with any ''Nightwings. So all Snowstar was hoping for, now, was a way to get out of the Sky Kingdom and back to her home. Chapter 2: Sparrow Sparrow was reading a scroll, but she couldn't concentrate. She wanted to ''do '' something, like, maybe, battle someone. Sparrow had hatched during the war, so she was born and raised for battle, and she had the scars to prove it. Sparrow was a bright orange SkyWing, with yellow eyes, and a fair amount of battle scars, one very noticeable one day right under right eye. Sparrow was a respected dragon, for she had been a general in the SkyWing army, but now she had NOTHING to do! She looked out her doorway and then walked out, going down to the main area of the Sky Kingdom. ''I need a hobby, she thought, '' maybe I could take up fire-throwing. That might lead to an adventure.'' Chapter 3: WallFlower Wallflower camouflaged his scales and crept inside the hut, tensed. The dragon currently occupying the room got up from her hammock and strolled out the door. She brushed past Wallflower and looked back. She didn't see Wallflower, shrugged, and continued walking. Wallflower internally breathed a sigh of relief and crept further into the room He silently grabbed a peach-and that's when the trap was sprung. Wallflower, still invisible, was tied to a net. The older RainWing was looking at him with a mix of pride and displeasure. "So I've caught the village thief," She said begrudgingly. "You're remarkably perceptive for someone who sleeps an extra four hours a day," challenged Wallflower. The only thing that stopped the older dragon from giving an even nastier retort was that she didn't know what perceptive meant. She turned around and walked back out, leaving Wallflower hanging. Chapter 4: Snowstar Snowstar watched the Skywings train. One in particular caught her eye. She was oblivious to her surroundings, working effortlessly to improve her performance. Not that there was much that needed to improve. Snowstar, after an uneventful afternoon, had left her room, driven by boredom. The training arena, formerly the hospital, and before that, Scarlet's arena, was full of Skywings working hard. Snowstar couldn't bring herself to join them, but she could watch. As the sun began to set, one by one the dragons left. She soared down, looking the dragon over appreciatively. The Skywing stopped and looked at her. "Snowstar, Icewing Ambassador to the Skywings. I noticed you during the training. What's your name?" "Sparrow," the dragon said, panting. "And thank you." Snowstar nodded. "You fight well. Would you like to spar with me?" The Skywing, Sparrow, was up for it, and soon Snowstar and Sparrow were tentatively facing each other. Snowstar had never fought a dragon outside of her tribe before. This would be interesting. Taking a deep breath, she attacked, slicing and blocking. Several times she was forced to take a defensive position as they went back and forth. With a movement Snowstar couldn't quite catch, Sparrow's talons were in a position to shred her neck. She stepped back. "You fight well." "Better than you," the Skywing retorted, and despite herself, Snowstar smiled. Maybe her days here wouldn't all be torture. ... Only a few days later, she changed her mind. She had been able to battle Sparrow nearly every day, but now it seemed that, just when summer set in, she would be leaving. Your time here is coming to a close, ''the letter said. Snowstorm read it, her face composed as she walked back to her rooms. ''Our relationships with the Skywings have greatly improved, thanks to you. Now we must amend alliances elsewhere. '' ''I am sending you to the Sandwing Palace to meet with the Queen there. I expect you to act with caution and according to policy. You will leave within a week and stop briefly at Possibility. '' Snowstar stumbled to the window. Leaving already? And to go to the desert! Nothing could be more abhorring! She could see the mountains and the green trees with their prickly branches. There were no mountains or trees in the desert. She growled and began to methodically shred the letter. Oh, she would go. But she would hate it the whole time. Chapter 5: Sparrow Sparrow enjoyed battling Snowstar. Snowstar was kind and nice also, so Sparrow easily became friends with her. They battled, then they talked, battled, talked. Snowstar was actually a pretty good fighter. When Sparrow found out that Snowstar would be leaving she wasn't that sad. "Leaving? To the desert? And Possibility? Dandy, can I come?" she had asked. But Snowstar had answered no! ''No? Really? ''She thought. ''But I could be helpful, and scary, defently scarier than she is, I mean I look scary, sort of, I just need a reason that she'll want for me to come, or maybe if she has no choice for me to come or not. I can ask the queen if I can escort her to Possibility, that's a good idea. So she went to Queen Ruby that day and asked, "Your Majesty, I was wondering if I could escort the IceWing to Possibilaty to make sure she's safe, some SandWings can be quite dangerous so she'll need protection." Queen Ruby stared at her and said, "Sparrow, Sparrow, Sparrow, I was going to get you to go anyways. So the answer is yes. Please be back after a couple days, don't stay there to long, please. Goodbye." "Thanks, your Royalness," Sparrow responded, I'm a personal guard now, wow, times can change. I have to go tell Snowstar now! "Snowstar!" The Icewing was in her rooms, as usual, and spun around quickly when she saw Sparrow. She blinked. "I'm packing," she said, gesturing to the mess of belongings on the floor. "I'm coming with you!" "What?" Shock, joy, pain, and surprise flashed across Snowstar's face before she was able to school her features into impassiveness. "Why?" "Well, I am a much better fighter than you. An ambassador such as yourself will need protection." Snowstar glanced out the window, hesitating. "Alright. Let's go." Chapter 6: Wallflower Two hours later, Wallflower sat on a ledge, picking the rope out of his teeth. He tried to think of another term for stupid, but there weren't many dictionaries in the rain kingdom. Wallflower looked around the city slums and saw two dragons-A SkyWing and IceWing-arguing about something. Occasionally he heard, "Queen Ruby this" and "Queen Tourmaline that". Hmmmmm....a home in the sky kingdom? He camouflaged himself and went to investigate. Chapter 7: Snowstar "Why would I want to go farther south?" Snowstar questioned. "This is already miserable!" "Come on, it's not that bad!" "Yes, I promise, it really is. Sand in my scales and glaring yellow everywhere and a billion dragons touching me-" Spreading her wings, she doused herself with river water. "Even this water is warm! And disgusting!" "You just have to get to the palace. I'm sure-" she stopped. Was there anything that could be done for an Icewing in the desert? "Thank you so much. That really makes me feel better," she said flatly, scanning their surroundings for the fifteenth time. "No other Icewings here. Do you want to know why, Sparrow? Because they're all a lot smarter than I am!" She shook herself and clambered out of the water, lashing her tail. Suddenly, she whipped around, narrowing her eyes at a spot near her wing. A moment later, she grabbed something that wasn't there. A Rainwing became visible a moment later and she scowled. "What are you doing, eavesdropping on our private conversation?" Chapter 8 : Sparrow "RainWing," Sparrow growled, "Who are you?" "My name is Wallflower," he answered, "and I'm not eavesdropping. I'm sitting here, invisibly, watching you." "I find that hard to believe," growled Snowstar, who held him even tighter. "What do you want?" "Okay, okay, stop! I'll tell you, but let go of me first," Snowstar cautiously let go of him. "I left the Rain forest beceause I stole food, so I came here." "You stole food?" Snowstorm demanded. "Why would we trust you because of that?" Maybe he can come with us, he could help us, I guess. "You can come with us as our prisoner, or you can leave us alone," Sparrow lifted off into the air. "What?!" "Where are you going?" he asked. "The Sandwing Kingdom," she answered. "Nope!" Snowstar said. "You're not coming! I am not going to travel with a thief." Wallflower shrugged. "I could just follow you. What then?" Snowstorm displayed her gleaming talons. "I am in a murderous mood. What do you think?" Chapter 9: Wallflower An hour later, Wallflower had decided to follow them. They seemed interesting, anyways. And they were going to the Sand Kingdom, away from his home. He flew beside them silently. Sparrow had somehow stopped Snowstar from killing him, so so far everything was actually going pretty well. They were almost there when Sparrow said, "So what are we going to do when we get to Possibility?" "I don't know," responded Snowstar, "But I can guarantee I'll hate it!" "I'm hungry. We should get some food," suggested Wallflower excitedly. "Okay!" answered Sparrow. "You're agreeing ''with ''him," growled Snowstar, as she gracefully landed on the ground. "Yes, actually," she said, and she landed, less gracefully. Should I run away? thought Wallflower. He shook his head. Nah. "How about we eat here," proposed Sparrow. "Sure, fine," said Snowstar, and they walked into the restaurant. Chapter 10: Sparrow The restaurant was full of SandWings and SkyWings. It was dimly lit and with barely any windows. They looked around for a place to sit when a pair of large SandWings walked up to them. Sparrow tried not to look suspicious as they looked over them. Their eyes lingered on Wallflower, who had turned all shades, and Snowstar. Her tail lashed and their lips curled. "What are they doing here?" Sparrow suddenly felt nervous. "Same thing as you are doing, trying to eat food." One shook his head. "With an Icewing ''and a ''Rainwing?" His lip curled. Snowstar drew herself up to her full height. "I am an ambassador from the queen to the Sandwings and am in the second circle." She narrowed her eyes. "Touch me and you will regret it." Those words were one of the last things Sparrow could remember. Time seemed to slow as a dragon attacked Snowstar, pouncing on her. She howled furiously and fought back. Snowstar stepped forward, wishing somehow that she had never come, or that some other dragon had accompanied the Icewing ambassador, some dragon who could do more than watch. Two dragons hissed, leaping at her at once, and she fell to the ground. Chapter 11: Snowstar. Snowstar woke. All around her was darkness. She could feel Sparrow beside her, and assumed that Wallflower was there as well. She gingerly reached up to feel her head and neck. She was bleeding! Her! She tried to stand, but was so dizzy that she fell back down to the floor. She was terrified. "Sparrow?" She whispered. "Are you- are you alright?" "No! What do you think?" Sparrow was close to shouting, her breath coming quickly. "I did not ''sign up for this," mumbled Wallflower. Snowstar noticed something moving in the corner of her eyes, and turned to watch two SandWings come out of the shadows. "Well, I see our prisoners have woken up." Chapter 12: Wallflower "Oh, hey," Wallflower responded. He smiled. "There seems to have been... a misunderstanding here." "Maybe," one of the Sandwings responded in a gruff voice. "Do you know where you are?" "No," he said casually. "Where's the sun? I'm-" he yawned, then continued. "I'm tired." Snowstar tried to stand again, baring her fangs. "I can still use my frost breath. I'll-" The dragons interrupted before she could finish speaking. "You are our enemy, Icewing." She shook her head. "The peace treaty- the end of the war!" One of them grinned cruelly, coming closer. She stumbled back, frightened, and Wallflower heard a ''crack. "No!" Sparrow gasped. Another dragon grabbed the Rainwing. "Would you like to be tortured or killed?" Wallflower yawned. "Whichever you choose- just make it quick." He looked at Sparrow, crouching in the corner as his vision slowly began to blacken and fade. "I knew- this would happen eventually." ... Epilogue Snowstar stood, a spotlight shining on her. She looked out into the crowd of eager dragons. "Despite the end of the war, dragons still are facing hatred, and although most confrontations do not end like this one did, they still happen." Wallflower squirmed out of the Sandwings' grip. "We need to stop it." Sparrow stood. "And you can help." "Thank you," they said together, bowing. The three dragons looked at each other happily, listening to the applause. "We did it," Snowstar said, grinning. "My queen was right!" "I told you this would help," Sparrow replied, glancing at a slowly-healing wound underneath her wing. "I never knew what dragons went through around Pyrrhia- what we just acted- it could have been us if kind passersby hadn't intervened." Wallflower nodded, looking at the many Sandwings in the audience. "To a hate-free Pyrrhia!" Category:Content (Sparrow the Skywing) Category:Content (Perilthechamp) Category:Content (TheUnFathomable) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Sidewalkflowers)